The Mark of Athena
by CleoJackson
Summary: The Greeks and the Romans must unite to defeat Gaea. Percy will finally get to see Annabeth after 8 months of waiting. Can these 7 of the prophesy save the world? P.S.  Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing! Rick Riordan you rock

The Mark of Athena

Annabeth:

Leo was doing a surprisingly good job of flying the Argo until they actually got to the point of having to land it. Leo started to descend slowly into open grassland that Jason called the Field of Mars when things started to go wrong. The Argo tilted suddenly to the right and we all went flying.

Luckily we were close enough to the ground that the Argo landed on its side. Not too badly damaging it.

Piper slammed into me and we went tumbling over board and onto the ground. I groaned and got up rubbing my arm.

Piper looked at me sheepishly, " Sorry."

" That's okay. It wasn't your fault." I said looking pointedly at Leo who was, with Jason and a few other campers from the Demeter cabin, rightening the ship. Leo looked over at me when the ship was back in place.

" What? I think I landed it pretty darn well." I just rolled my eyes and Piper mumbled something like 'he's got nuts and bolts for a brain' under her breath. I burst out laughing and Piper joins in.

"Um… guys I hate to break it to you but a whole league of mean evil Roman dudes are coming our way." Leo says stopping Piper and my laughing. The rest of the chatter from the campers stop and they hold their weapons at the ready.

I look behind me and see that the city that we passed before landing in the Field of Mars and from it an army of Roman soldiers were headed our way.

Jason stepped forward and we all resumed our positions. We decided to have Jason in front with me beside him, recognizing the leaders of our Camp, then to have Piper and Leo standing back off to the right of Jason. A few feet behind them we have the rest of about 40 campers with their weapons. Jason said this would be good because it would show the Romans whom to respect.

I look ahead and all I can think of now is seeing my Seaweed Brain. That stupid son of Poseidon who had to get kidnapped from Hera. I swore again in my mind that I would make her pay.

As the Romans approached I noticed a girl in a purple robe and toga leading the army. Jason stiffened and I realized that he must know her since she is obviously the Praetor, like Jason.

My eyes are searching wildly, looking for Percy. I scrunch my eyebrows when I don't see him. The army arrives and stands about 15 feet away.

The girl in purple steps forward, " Welcome Greeks! Please have your leaders step up. "

Jason and I look at each other before walking 5 feet closer to the Romans. They all seem to realize who Jason is and start to whisper and move on the there feet. The Praetor in purple raises her hand and they quiet down.

" Yes I am who you all think I am. My name is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Leader of Camp Half Blood, and previous Praetor to Camp Jupiter. I am here with my fellow Greek friends to bring together two families who have been separated for years." Jason says in a loud clear voice, silencing all the little chatter that still remained after the girl in purple's command for silence.

The other Praetor walks to Jason and stands in front of him. " Jason."

Jason looks at her, " Reyna." Behind me I hear Piper utter a small gasp. So this was the Reyna who Jason might or might not be in a relationship.

Reyna then speaks in a loud voice stepping away from Jason, " Our past leader has returned!" The Romans raise they spears and shields and start to chant and bang their weapons together. Reyna pulls Jason toward the Romans and they engulf him in hugs and pats on the back.

Another voice rings out clear through the field. " Hey! What we miss? Hope you didn't start a party without me." I freeze in where I'm standing. Just hoping that this isn't a dream. I had heard that voice in my head for 8 months now.

I step forward when I see a tall, lean, man in a toga and purple cape. Exactly like Reyna has on. Everyone quiets down. Percy looks at me and we sit there staring at each other for what seems like forever. A girl behind Percy pushes him forward and he blushes a bit.

He walks up to me and says, " Annabeth I've missed you." I break down and start to cry. Me a daughter of Athena and hero of 3 quests starts crying. At the moment I don't care. I close the distance between us and crush him in a bear hug.

Percy pulls me close and I close my eyes enjoying having him back. I pull away and wipe my face. " It's nice to see you too Percy."

He grins a grin that only Percy can make and turns me to the Romans. " I would like to introduce you to my other family, the Greeks." He raises his hand and both sides of the Camps cheer.

The Greeks and Romans started to loosen up and carefully started to talk with each other. I could already see Clarisse talking weapons with a big bald kid that I could only guess was a son of Ares or Mars.

Grover comes up and about runs Percy over. "Perrrcy! I haven't seen you in forever." Percy pats his back and Grover starts going on about how Enchiladas haven't been the same without him.

I laugh, " Ah goat boy. You and Enchiladas."

A girl and an Asian boy with chubby cheeks come up and stare at Grover.

" What? What are you staring at? Do I have tin can on my face?" Grover says looking himself down.

Percy puts his arm around him and says, " No man your good. It's just that Satyrs or Fauns to them are treated a lot differently here. More like poor men you had food out to." He turns to the boy and girl, " In my camp the Satyrs err… Fauns are protectors and friends. They serve the camp and are treated like campers."

The girl looks at Grover, " Sorry. I'm just used to the way that we run things with Fauns."

" Oh that's okay. Maybe I could stay here and change things. As Lord of the Wild I believe we should and Satyrs help the camps and do what we can." Grover says proudly and with authority.

The boy looks confused and asks, " Lord of the Wild?"

" That's a position for a satyr. They protect the wild and are in charge of assigning satyrs to schools to look for Demigods."

The girl says, " Well that would be nice. They way that they are here isn't exactly done well. I think we could have you leader of the Fauns and you could teach us a thing or two."

Grover smiles and says, " By the way my names Grover." They shake hands and then Grover sets off to find Fauns.

The girl gives Percy a look and he exclaims, " Oh! Annabeth, Hazel and Frank. Frank and Hazel, my girlfriend Annabeth."

I punch his arm and Hazel and Frank laugh.

Percy dragged Hazel, Frank, and me over to where Jason and Reyna were talking. We arrived to hear Jason asking Reyna, " So who made Praetor after the Feast of Fortuna? Please tell me it's not Octavian."

Percy stepped up to them with me still at his side, " Actually that would be me."

I stared at him amused, " Of course you are. Just couldn't handle not being camp leader could you?" He bumped my shoulder.

"Ah you know it." Percy smiled and we turned back to Reyna and Jason who had been watching us.

" We voted Percy to be Praetor after he went on a quest with Hazel and Frank here to find the Eagle, came back and defeated Polybotes then returned the honor to the fifth cohort." Reyna said explaining Jason's question.

Jason looked surprised, " Honor to the fifth cohort? Nice job Percy."

Percy nods his head and Jason turns toward Frank. " I've never seen you around here."

" Umm… My names Frank, son of Mars." I raise my eyebrows and look to see Jason staring at him just as I am. I would have never expected him to be a son of Ares.

Percy looks at Jason; " Frank and Hazel went with me to Alaska to defeat the giant Alcyoneus. Hazel, daughter of Pluto, lured him out of his land into Canada and defeated them while I defended Frank who was freeing Thantoes."

I was about to question Percy when Reyna spoke, " Maybe we should take this to my office and we can exchange stories."

We all nod and grab Leo and Piper who were talking with a few Roman.

Reyna said to the campers, " Romans! Please escort our new Greek friends to the quest cabins and show them all the courtesy you would show to any other Roman." She turns to the Greeks, " I promise you that nothing will happen to you

" Trust these Romans. They have been nothing but nice and their word is truth." Percy says loudly.

The Greeks follow the Romans into the city and Reyna leads the seven of us after them.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own Percy Jackson:)

Chapter 2

Percy

If you've ever lost your girlfriend and suddenly get her back after months of not remembering who she is exactly, you'll know what I'm feeling. Nothing had ever felt better than to have my arm around Annabeth laughing about the stupid things I'd done again. I swear I was going to die of waiting for her and the rest of camp to get here, even if it was only for a couple days.

Reyna escorted the 7 of the next "Big Prophecy" to the praetor office to talk about things. I could now remember EVERYTHING and I was just about to jump up and down with joy but Annabeth saw the look on my face and rolled her eyes so I just stayed still, or as still as you can be with your ADHD acting like crazy.

We all arrived at the Praetor house and Reyna was ushering us in. I only had the chance to go into it only twice. The first when I had to talk to Reyna about the Greeks and convince her that they mean no harm. It was just the same with Reyna's two freaky metal dogs. They looked up at me and nodded their heads. Wow, even the dogs take respect and position seriously.

Reyna told us to take a seat. Jason was last to come in and when he did the dogs jumped up and tackled him to the ground licking his face.

" Hey! Hey down boys down! Ah! Not the face, not the face!" We all sat there laughing our heads off while Jason took a doggie bath.

Reyna stood up. " Quisque vestibulum." Goldie and Siler got off Jason but stayed close to him.

" Nice to see you too." Jason says patting their heads.

We all get settled in and Reyna stands up. " I believe we have some catching up to do. Jason, please explain to us what happened to you.

Jason stands up and gestures for Leo and Piper to stand up with him. " I woke up on a bus going towards a field trip for the Grand Canyon with Piper and Leo as my best friends. I didn't remember a thing. When we got to the Grand Canyon_ Venti, _or storm spirits, attacked us."

He nods toward Leo who continues. " Ya so our coach, who was head of the field trip, was actually a satyr. He was supposed to bring us to camp but the ánemoi took him. Jason was fighting with a sword and lost his shoe when the ánemoi blasted him with lighting. Annabeth and a guy named Butch came on a flying chariot to save the day and she had been looking for a guy without a shoe. Apparently Hera gave her a vision that said she would find Percy Jackson there.

Piper stands up, " So we got to camp yady yada and got a prophecy from the oracle and what not and were given a quest to find Hera and release her from her cage. So after Leo found and tamed Festus we left. We faced some Cyclops, a pack of werewolves, King Midas, an evil enchantress Medea, and King Lycaon. Then we ran into Jason's sister Thalia."

I stood up, " Wait you ran into Thalia?"

Jason nodded, " Ya she's my sister, and by that I mean my actual sister. Same mom same dad just in different forms." Thals has a real and actual brother? Cool for her. Wonder if she ever knew.

" Your camp has and oracle?" Reyna says standing up.

I reply, " Yep. Her names Rachel and she is a mortal blessed by Apollo with the spirit of Delphi. Trust me it's way better than using a jerk of teddy bear killer Octavian."

" So anyway," Jason says before he can be interrupted again, " We saved Piper's dad, who had been taken by Porphyrion, Hera, and Kill Porphyrion. As well as stall Gaea. That's thanks to Piper though. She's a daughter of Aphrodite and she can charm speak strong enough to put Gaea back into a temporary sleep. By then I had some memories back and knew that Percy was at the Roman camp so we started building Leo's ship."

We were all quiet and then I grabbed Frank and Hazel and we stood up and explained our story. When we were done Reyna asked me to tell about my life before I came here.

" I hope we have a lot of time cause this will be awhile. I came to camp at the age of 12 after I defeated the Minotaur and lost my mom to Hades. I met Annabeth and with my friend and protector Grover we set out to find Zeus's master bolt in which I had been accused of taking. We went to Hades and I found my mom there but I had to leave her with the bolt, which was in the backpack Ares gave me. He was being possessed by Kronus and we fought on the beach in California. I won so he had to leave us with the bolt. We returned it and went back to camp. A friend back at camp had betrayed me. His name was Luke, son of Hermes." I stop and look at Annabeth who was looking down at her feet. " My mom was returned to me and I went to school living in the city with my mom.

I continued, " Over the next four years I face the Sea of Monsters, Held the sky, faced Atlas, went through the Labyrinth, took a dip in the Styx, and led an army to defend Olympus. I was the child of the big prophecy and I was supposed to die by my sword but it was actually talking about Luke. He saved Olympus by putting a sword through his Achilles' heel. He was hosting Kronus until he was strong enough to be in his own form. I turned down being a god and went back to Camp Half Blood." I sat down and everyone but Annabeth sat in stunned silence.

Jason told about his adventures but most of us had already heard about them so it was short.

Reyna stood up, " It seems we have had many troubling years on both sides. Thank you and I believe it is time for dinner. I could defiantly agree with her and we all followed her out to the Dining Pavilion. All of the others from both camps were already there waiting for The 8 of us.

When we were there food was brought and the Romans started to laugh and eat. The Greeks looked confused but just sat there without eating. I glanced at Annabeth and her and she nodded. Annabeth and I grabbed our plates of food and walked towards the blazing fire pit in the middle of the pavilion.

The Greeks started to follow and the Romans went silent, watching as we put a portion of our food into the fire. I looked behind me and saw Jason, Piper, and Leo following after us. We headed toward were Reyna was sitting and we all sat down by her.

She asked Jason, " What was that for?"

" The Greeks honor the gods by giving food to them. They like the smell or what not." Jason replied digging into his barbeque.

I asked for blue coke and smiled when I saw it. I could now remember why I loved to have it blue now. Annabeth looked at me and down at my coke and started to laugh.

" Still the same Seaweed Brain." She says. I smile and then smack my head.

" Oh crap my moms going to kill me!" I was so stupid I forgot to IM my mom as soon as I forgot.

Annabeth's eyes got wide. " You forgot to IM her didn't you?" I nodded my head and she just shook hers. " Here." She said pulling out a golden Drachma from her pocket. " Go talk to her before she comes here by herself."

I walked down to the ocean and made a mist. " Oh Iris accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson Manhattan, New York." I threw the coin in and it shoots back out. I guess Iris's giving me a free one. I smile as my mom and Paul came into view. They were talking to Chiron in front of the Big House.

"Mom!" I say scaring her.

My mom looks confused then starts to cry. " Percy? Oh goodness I've been so worried. What did you think that would accomplish going to the Roman Camp?'

" Hey I didn't want to go. You can blame that on Hera." I say.

Chiron steps into view. " How are you Percy? Is Annabeth and the campers there?"

I say, " Ya their here. I just got done with a meeting in the Praetor office, which by the way I'm the new one. We were discussing what had happened to each of us over the last eight months."

" So what DID happen? I got your call and have been trying to get a hold of you ever since." My mom says still crying a bit.

I start with when I was running from the Gorgons and end with running down to the ocean to Iris Message her.

Chiron shakes his head. " You of all people should get a break but I guess the fates have something more in mind for you."

" Look mom I got to go. I'll IM you later tonight." I say as I hear the conch horn signaling a senate meeting. " I've got a Senate meeting and I have to go get ready."

We say goodbye and I walk up to the city. Glad that for once in the past eight months things were going good.


End file.
